


Quick-Shot

by the_problematic_parts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dry Humping, Incest, M/M, Teen Stans, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problematic_parts/pseuds/the_problematic_parts
Summary: Stan and Ford have a little routine that can only happen in the deep, deep darkness of the night that no one can find out about
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Quick-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> so im fucking disgusting. some of us are horny and write gross porn. sue me. i've made this account solely for the worst shit i can write and i will write the worst shit, okay
> 
> also im super fuckin drunk so i dont know if thete mistakes in the story or not idc.

,,Stanley," 

Nothing but silence. Then some cars passed behind the open windows of their bedroom, making them both aware of the outside world. This night, however, isn't for the outside world - it's for the bottom bed of their bunk.

,,Stanley," 

The lamps go off on the streets, then the whole room is in complete dark. Perfect.

Stanley starts to chuckle, and Ford hears his shuffle in the bottom bunk ,,Yeah?" 

Stanford bends his upper body over the top bunk, hair flaying in the air as he's looking to make eyecontact with his brother ,,May I come down?" 

Stanley blinks. The lamps flicker back on, he can see his twin's face flipped over and smiling at him. Stan switches to lie on his side, supporting his head with his knuckles ,,For what reason?" he does a strange mid-atlantic accent, trying to mock Ford's vocabulary with it. He's a tease.

Stanford blushes - thank god it's dark enough for his brother to not see it. Not that it matters, because Stanley knows damn well that Ford's face's gone red till the colour reaches his chest. And he knows why.

,,I was thinking -" Stanford's raspy voice gets lost in the dark. He lies down onto his back and starts whispering awkwardly: ,,- I was thinking maybe we could - we could do that thing again," 

Stanley rolls over in his bed, reaching underneath to get out some of the snacks he keeps hidden in there - no need to ignore his hungry stomach now that he doesn't need to try to sleep ,,What thing?" he teases again, fully awake now.

Ford hears him chew, then as he hears it be followed by more crunching of candy wrappers, he inhales and says: ,,You know," 

Stanley speaks with a full mouth ,,Three As in English this week and you're calling it 'the thing'?" he repostitions to lie in the middle of his bed, laughing at his twin's shyness - he's always like this, always. Stan's just staring up at the crooked plants of the top bunk. He smiles wryly, waiting for his brother to start stuttering out what he wants to do. Stanley knows - Stanley would've probably woken up Ford himself tonight. It's been a couple weeks since they've enjoyed a night in a different way, and he's been wanting for a while now. This is just his way of riling Ford up.

,,Well," Ford cringes, voice getting high pitched in embarrassment. He bends his legs in the knees, tapping then against each other impatiently ,,- you know," 

,,I don't," Stanley lies.

Stanford can hear Stanley grin. He can hear it. He inhales sharply, and his lips shiver as he struggles to say it ,,I - I want to come down to, uh -"

Stanley starts giggling, soon having to cover his mouth to not ruin the mood ,,Come on, tell me."

,,I want to - Stanley," Ford groans in frustration ,,Can I please come down?" he punctuates his 'please' with a crack in his voice.

Stanley shakes his head and gives his brother a tasteful laugh - too loud for Ford to be comfortable with it. When he shushes Stan, he obliges.

After a while of silence - Stanley's calming down his laugh, and Ford's trying to get rid of the anxious pounding in his chest, Stan whispers: ,,Come down," 

He hears Ford sit up, the bed creaked so loud under his fast movements that he had to stop moving in fear of someone hearing it. Then, he resumed to climbing down quickly enough to step to Stanley's bed in just a few seconds. He puts his palms on the pillow, feeling up the softness of it, then he assures himself he has a place to lie down comfortably by putting a knee down onto the matress.

It's when Stanley feels the sheets lift he's sure he's got the right to finally grab Ford by the collar of his pyjama's shirt. He drags him down, placing a hand on the small of his back, soon finding his brother's waist ,,Are the doors locked?" Ford asks, voice breathy, and in a complete loss of focus.

Stanford's very sensitive - he's still a virgin while Stanley's not, and everytime they do this, every since those times they were entering their teenagehood and experimenting, Ford's been scared and fidgety, all anxious over someone seeing him - them, together, making out - Stanley shoves his tongue down his brother's throat.

Ford's tongue is avoiding Stan's, still a little inexperienced - they've started kissing just a couple months ago, and it's not something Stanford's done with anyone else. He's still prone to pulling away when the tongue is too deep for his liking - he can never control his own once he starts, and that's made Stanley tease him endlessly.

Stan can't help but smile into the kiss when Ford finally loses that stupid, meaningless shyness - he's made it a competition of whoever's tongue is stronger, deeper inside the other's mouth. Ford's always comes out on top - his mouth is still inexperienced enough for him to not care where he puts his tongue, making the kiss wet and disgusting. 

Stanford puts his second knee on the bed and repositions to have Stanley's thigh between his legs - he doesn't waste any time and starts rubbing his crotch against it. He hisses, fastening his pace.

Stanley holds his twin, and doesn't stop him - he joins in, not minding doing this fast and hard. His hips buck up to meet Stanford's throbbing crotch - he's already fully hard in just mere seconds, of course, he's always so, so, so sensitive. His breath hitches, making his voice become feminine in a way anyone would assume it would - some things are just expectable, like the way Ford's completely unleashed in terms of pleasure, like the way Ford moans and humps and cannot handle himself. Stanley loves it - loves having a horny virgin in his bed. He teases by flipping Stanford over onto his back, starting to hump him slowly despite the protests.

Ford would complain, but he's losing himself as he struggles to not make a sound - he's never woken their parents up, but he doesn't want to risk it, not today of all days, when he's pent up and hard and needing. But Stanley's moving so slow - he decides to make a compromise, and he rasps out, as quiet as he can: ,,For the love of god, Stan -" he pleads, and his brother starts to circle his hips. 

Ford's mouth gapes open in a silent, breathless moan ,,I'm going to - I'm gonna -" he's choking on his words, on his whines, on every single web of saliva that drops down his throat when he forgets to swallow in the haze of pleasure (he hasn't touched himself in a week's time. He doesn't know why, he's just forgotten about himself up to the point of hearing Stan breathe underneath him just this exact night). His brows furrow and he keeps babbling on.

Stan tilts his head to look at the clock by his bed - it's been just two minutes and he's got his brother turned into a shivering, choking mess. He kisses Ford on the corner of his mouth ,,You're so, so sensitive," he notes, speaking at full volume.

Ford's heart drops to his gut in fear - he doesn't want anyone to hear them - he's making sure no one hears him at least. But the silence all around him makes him swallow his fears, focusing on the more important fact - Stanley's cocky tone ,,Don't tease," Ford whines, digging his heels and ass into the matress.

Stanley stops moving ,,A little bit bossy, aren't we?" he grins down at his brother, hissing when he realises he's missing the friction really bad as well.

,,Stan, I was almost -" Ford grits his teeth, and lifts himself up to reach his brother's lips and force him to move by kissing him as passionately as he can - of course, it's more sloppy than he intended, but he can never get the kissing right, this is his best at the moment.

Stanley snorts, not wanting to laugh ,,I know, I know. But let's make this last longer than three minutes, okay?" He starts moving again, his hard cock pressing against his brother's. He's nowhere near an orgasm, although it is building up fast he must admit, but Ford's moaning again, starting to claw at Stan's shoulders, baring them of the shirt.

,,I just want to - I want to - let me -" Ford spreads his legs when Stan's hips snap forwards particularly hard ,,- let me come. Let me - I'm almost -" 

,,I know you're almost there, Ford, you always are." Stanley grunts at the end of his sentence, grabbing to hold on Stanford's hips.

Ford closes his eyes. He imagines one day they might do this skin on skin - maybe they'll do all that he's seen in magazines and those video tapes he shouldn't have watched, maybe he'll - ,,I'm - I'm - Stanley, almost -" - maybe he'll go crazy once it happens, and he just might as well do. Maybe he won't be afraid to moan as loud as he wants (although that day might never come, it's a short time until they're adults and Ford doesn't assume Stan would want to keep doing this, making him feel so good, dealing with his curious hands).

But that's not for tonight, not those thoughts, not when his stomach is tightening, desperately trying to trap that heat to last just a minute more - he can cum then, once Stanley does, and that would be the first time he wouldn't finish first. But his hips aren't under his control anymore - Stanford wouldn't let himself hump his twin so greedily (even though they both know he always lets himself do so). 

,,I'm going to -" Stanford suddenly feels hot all over - his eyes widen and Stanley knows he should clamp a hand across his twin's mouth as soon as he feels his movements become more drawn out and intense.

Three minutes and twelve seconds, and Stanford feels that sweet, sweet full body twitch his orgasm brings him hit him for the first time, eyes rolling back as he moans into his brother's palm. It hits him again, this time softer, and with it, his hips jump up, looking for more depth to the pleasure - then his cock throbs one last time against Stanley's crotch, and Ford lies motionless on the bed, taking deep breaths to handle his afterglow.

Stanley was left hard, and frustrated - it's hot to have a horny virgin in his bed, it always is, but one thing he hates with all his heart is the fact that Stanford never lasts for more than five minutes and it's driving him crazy. He continues moving, his brother whimpering in overstumulation under him. Stanley tries to ignore Stanford's fingernails digging into his shoulderblades, pinning him down to ensure he does get to cum as well.

Stanford is now half-hard, cock throbbing back to life as his twin tries to chase his own pleasure. His pants are soaked through with immense amounts of bodily fluids.

Stan grunts, biting into his bottom lip, his cock becoming sensitive against his brother's thigh. Ford throws his hands around him, pulling him closer until they're lying chest on chest - he starts humping from below again, as if Stan wasn't already going crazy with need.

Stanley grips at Stanford's wrist and pushes it into the matress, curling their fingers into each other into a romantic gesture. 

It isn't long until Ford's legs are shaking around Stan's waist uncontrollably, face and neck all red with blood rush and overstimulation as his fingers cling to Stan's collar, keeping him close. 

Stan's orgasm is less intense, but it's slower, dragging him through various levels of pleasure as he moves sensually slow on top of his brother. He makes a low sound, burying his head next to Stanford's.

,,Oh god," Stanley mumbles, and then throws himself on the other side of the bed, lying down onto his back to relax. 

Ford puts both hands onto his spread thighs, rubbing them as if to try to calm the shivers down. He's panting, lips trembling as he cannot form a coherent word. Stan put a hand on Ford's, tangling their fingers together to hold his hand in the dark. 

,,You are a horrible quick-shot, you know that, right?" Stanley chuckles, deserving a light slap onto his face as Stanford tries to defend himself.

,,There's noth - nothing wrong with that," Ford covers his mouth, wiping the drool off of his face.

,,Sure thing," Stan flips to his side, looking down at his brother ,,You think -" this time he blushes, choking on his words ,,You think we might ever - well, you know -"

Ford smirks, looking up ,,No, Stanley, I don't know," he says, sick satisfaction taking over him.

Stan slapped his shoulder ,,Shut up - you know what I mean, I would like us to - I'd take your virginity, if you'd - if you'd let me," he suggests.

Stanford sits up, hugging his shoulders. He starts to imagine it, but after they've rolled around in Stanley's bed and fooled with each other already, the thought becomes scary rather than hot ,,I - maybe one day, but I - I don't think it'll be in the nearest future, Stanley," 

,,Whenever you're ready, Ford," Stan sighs ,,It doesn't have to be today but - just when you're ready, you know," Stanley rubs his twin's back affectionately, feeling up the bulging shoulderblades under the skin of his thin body ,,You ever think about touching - touching each other skin on skin?" he wonders out-loud.

,,Yes," Ford says, then correcting himself with repeating it in a whisper. He wouldn't want to be heard by anyone, not even the echo of their room. He turns around, lying down next to his brother ,,I don't think I'm ready,"

,,Gosh, you're worse than a lil' Christian girl, you know that?"

,,Shut up," Stanford curls up on the bed into a comfortable position, nuzzling his head into Stanley's shoulder ,,You always make fun of me, I'm not - I'm don't know - I'm - You always call me a virgin, and a quick-shot and -"

Stan shushes him ,,I don't mean that in a bad way. I really l - like you, I do, and I'm fine with - with you being the way you are,"

Stanford chuckles ,,Thank you,"

There's silence as Stanley pats him on the shoulder, keeping him close.

,,I promise that - that once I'm ready, you're be the first one I'll tell,"

,,No rush,"

**Author's Note:**

> comment bish. say 'lol' or whatever. i love people telling me shit on the internet. 
> 
> also english isnt my first language so i apologize for any weird grammar or spelling shit. i simply do not respect the english language


End file.
